


Heart of the Hoard [Podfic]

by Rioreader



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Soulbonding, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bathing/Washing, Consensual Possession, Courtship, Dream Sex, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioreader/pseuds/Rioreader
Summary: Jason is a knight on a mission to save a captive young woman from a cruel and vicious dragon. However, when Jason reaches the keep the girl is kept in it quickly becomes clear that not all is as it seems with his quest. For starters, Lady Timothea is actually Lord Timothy, and - as Jason soon discovers - he's hardly a prisoner in his tower.Heart of the Hoard by firefright





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoisnousPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart of the Hoard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136186) by [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright). 



> I have to apologize to firefright for taking so long on this. I will have the other chapters up soon! 
> 
> This is my first podfic, and any advice or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Sorry for any mistakes and my amateur cover art. My graphics skills leave a great deal to be desired....

 

 

  


**Entire Work**

 

**Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b2zrswi3mo6ij0g/Heart%20of%20the%20Hoard%20Complete.mp3?dl=0)]

**Length:** 4:22:19

**Size:** 171 MB

Or

**Download on Dropbox:** M4B [[Part 1 of 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nomk8txipqim8x9/Heart%20of%20the%20Hoard%20Part%201%20of%202.m4b?dl=0)]

**Download on Dropbox:** M4B [[Part 2 of 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nic7f817680fh6z/Heart%20of%20the%20Hoard%20Part%202%20of%202.m4b?dl=0)]

**Length:** 4:22:19

**Size for Part 1, Chapters 1-3:** 111 MB

**Size for Part 2, Chapters 4-5:** 74.9 MB

 

 

Or, by chapter:

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

**Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rt5p5k5q851xl73/Heart%20of%20the%20Hoard%20Chapter%201.mp3?dl=0)]

**Length:** 30:52

**Size:** 32.6 MB

 

 

**Chapter 2**

 

**Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/66pfe6n7ujlwuer/Heart%20of%20the%20Hoard%20Chapter%202.mp3?dl=0)]

**Length:** 1:09:52

**Size:** 45.4 MB

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

**Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yjwbpf8df2igbvw/Heart%20of%20the%20Hoard%20Chapter%203.mp3?dl=0)]

**Length:** 57:59

**Size:** 40.2 MB

 

 

**Chapter 4**

 

**Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8xsgi0zkgtyqddf/Heart%20of%20the%20Hoard%20Chapter%204.mp3?dl=0)]

**Length:** 1:08:54

**Size:** 43.6 MB

 

**Chapter 5**

 

**Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/87pip0i58k3z91d/Heart%20of%20the%20Hoard%20Chapter%205.mp3?dl=0)]

**Length:** 37:06

**Size:** 23.1 MB


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

**Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/66pfe6n7ujlwuer/Heart%20of%20the%20Hoard%20Chapter%202.mp3?dl=0)]

**Length:** 1:09:52

**Size:** 45.4 MB


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

 **Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yjwbpf8df2igbvw/Heart%20of%20the%20Hoard%20Chapter%203.mp3?dl=0)]

 **Length:** 57:59

 **Size:** 40.2 MB


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

**Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8xsgi0zkgtyqddf/Heart%20of%20the%20Hoard%20Chapter%204.mp3?dl=0)]

**Length:** 1:08:54

**Size:** 43.6 MB


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

 **Listen or Download on Dropbox:** MP3 [[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/87pip0i58k3z91d/Heart%20of%20the%20Hoard%20Chapter%205.mp3?dl=0)]

 **Length:** 37:06

 **Size:** 23.1 MB


End file.
